Seven Reasons Why
by Juliette1016
Summary: Before Bella ever arrives at Forks, Leah Clearwater meets Edward Cullen. Her ex-boyfriend and cousin have left her with a completely broken heart. With so many secrets and a new trauma, will she be able to handle it? Can Edward help? Leah/Edward thing
1. Prologue

**Okay, I know this is different, but I just thought this would be a fun idea to play around with. This takes place before Bella ever set foot in Forks.**

**Prologue**

I needed answers.

Why could he never come near my house?

Why couldn't my family just be happy for me?

What the hell happened to me last night?

Why was he there?

Why did he smell like crap all of the sudden?

Where the hell was I?

Why was I so in the dark?

What was he keeping from me?

What was everyone keeping from me?

And this guy was right here, and I could tell that he was in the know. And he was all too eager to give me the answers I needed.

His piercing blood-red eyes said it all.

**Please review! I already have Chapter 1 finished. I'll put that up.**


	2. Chapter 1: Broken

**NOTE: Chapter 1 & Chapter 2 are basically one Chapter, but they are separated because of the length. Please read & review.**

**CHAPTER 1: Broken **

I slammed my foot against the gas pedal in frustration. For two reasons. Reason number one is one that I'd rather not get into. It's probably not the brightest thing to do given my current mental state: a toothpick has never been closer to completely snapping than I am right now. That is, if you wouldn't consider me completely snapped already. Reason number two is simple: my car runs like a junk. Which is basically what it is. A worthless pile of grimy green metal with four almost-flat tires and a stinkin' disobedient engine. Yeah, it's about time I take it in for a fix, but guess what? The boy who I'd usually tow my car to is short on parts, as he is using them to attempt to fix up cars that are even more done for than my little wagon. Sure, I could take it to a "real mechanic," but Jake does it for free. To be honest, I'm pretty much flat broke.

My car jerked forward and I swerved to the left on the long, empty road I was "driving" on. I gritted my teeth as I re-centered myself on the road and yanked at my stick shift. A second later my car completely stalled. Oh great. Could my day POSSIBLY get any better? Yeah, it's been that good. You know what? Screw not getting into the aforementioned "reason number one." You want to know the worst thing? The worst thing is that five months ago my cousin and former best friend Emily came to visit, and she just happened to stop by while my boyfriend Sam was over. I was in love with him, I really was. And I thought he loved me, too. That's what he told me, and that's what it seemed like.

But the second Emily stepped into the living room threshold, Sam's eyes got all gaga, and I wasn't even there anymore. It was like it was just him and her, forget me, forget you ever said you love me. And I don't really know what happened after that. I thought Em of all people would totally not do the go-out-with-you-best-friend's-ex thing, but then again, it wouldn't be the first time I made a wrong judgment. I also thought that Sam wasn't the type to totally dump a girl for her frickin' COUSIN. I mean honestly, it wasn't even like Sam and I were exes or breaking up or anything; she basically took my boyfriend. And Sam was just all too eager to leave, and I was shoved away with absolutely no explanation from either of those freaks, like a fashionista might shove away last year's wardrobe.

Anyways, I have made a standing effort to stay the heck away from the area around Sam's house for the past months, and I do my best to avoid the temptation to run over the happy couple with my crappy car if I should see them strolling blissfully down the street. However, when I got home about sixteen minutes ago and walked into my house to see them lounging casually together on my couch opposite my little brother Seth watching Monday Night Football like they were right at home, I completely spazzed. I spun around and stomped straight back to my joke of a car, spent thirty-seven seconds attempting to get the engine started, and drove away.

Not before chucking my bag at the two and screaming, "Is there anything else you possibly want to do to crush me more than you already frickin' have? ANYTHING AT ALL? You should probably get it over with right now so you too assholes can get on with your frickin' little perfect lives!"

During my almost-useless attempt to start my car, Emily had run out of the house and yelled, "Lee! Please! Don't be like that! You know you owe me an apology!"

When I finally got my car started, I rolled down the window with the archaic little crank and glared at her.

"Oh, I owe YOU something? When you completely lack the decency to give ME the explanation that you owe ME!"

"Leah! I want to! But I can't! C'mon!"

"That's complete BS!"

That's when Sam appeared beside her. I stared him straight in the eyes.

"I don't know you anymore. Either of you!" I choked out before pulling away.


	3. Chapter 2: Close Call

**CHAPTER 2: Close Call**

So now I was here, in my stinkin' car, trying to drive to hell knows where. Somewhere I could think, calm down. I know that screaming at them was probably not the most mature thing to do, but I have trouble controlling my words sometimes. If you haven't noticed, I try not to actually cuss, using the dumb little "replacements," but sometimes I slip. I try to avoid that, because if I cuss all the time, I might do it in front of my parents, and then I'll get the whole cursing-isn't-lady-like lecture, which isn't really worth it, if you know what mean. But anyways, my current plans were pretty vague, just to stay away from that house. Unfortunately, nothing ever works out for me, not my love life or just driving around, and now I am stuck just sitting here stalled out in the middle of a deserted road at night. One of the reasons I chose to drive down this back road was because people rarely drive down it. Just great. I'd considered just walking somewhere during my attempt to start up the car, but I live in La Push. Enough said. If you don't know what I'm talking about you should look up the weather forecast for the next week in Forks, Washington. Rain, much? Currently, I was parked in the middle of a street just inside of Forks, which is just adjacent to La Push.

I twisted the keys several times, but nothing doing. It was pretty much dead. I stepped out of the car and stood there staring at it. What the heck was I planning on doing? I had absolutely no idea about the basic mechanics of a car, let alone how to repair one. That was what Jacob was for. Heck, I could barely change a flat tire. And it gets better. My cell phone was probably lying on the floor of my house next to the two frickin' lovebirds, since it was with the rest of my stuff, in the tote that I'd chucked at Emily. Okay let's go over the situation one more time: I was stranded in the rain in the middle of a deserted street in the dark in Forks, Washington, where it happened to be raining like hell, and per chance I found away to get out of it, I had no where to go but back home where my cousin was all cozy on the couch with my ex-boyfriend. Yup, my life sucks. I got back into my car and banged my head against the steering wheel, sending my horn wailing, until my temples throbbed.

I don't know how long I sat there, combing over the reasons that I suck at life, before a pair of headlights appeared in my rear view mirror.

I sighed miserably. This might be my only chance. Should I try hitchhiking? With my luck today, I'd end up getting raped. And I really did not feel like going home at the moment.

Before I could consider my wretchedly limited options, the car was just behind me. I could have sworn it was far down the road just seconds ago. This guy must have been going at least one hundred fifty miles an hour. Um, did I really want to catch a ride with a guy like this? I wouldn't have even had time to step out of the car and stick out my thumb if I wanted to, because this car came up like a bullet and was headed straight at my back bumper. At this point, a crash was inevitable. There was no way the driver would be able to swerve out of my path, and I was too petrified to move. I think it registered with me that I should just stop wondering if my life could get any worse, because odds were, it always could.

I finally found my voice and worked up a hell of a high-pitched scream, even though any sane moron would no that screaming was doing nothing for me. I was toast. Burnt toast.

"EFF MY LIFE!" I whined, whirling around to look out the back window, cringing for the impact.

It never came. A millisecond before the car should have barreled into mine, the driver swerved it to the side with inhuman reflexes and skidded to a stop, leaving some wicked marks on the road. He made it look like nothing.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screeched, stumbling out of my car, as the other driver smoothly stepped out of his.

I'm not going to lie, it was a nice car. Then again, any car looked nice compared to mine. Looked like a silver Volvo. Why was he so intent on completely destroying it, then? Didn't look like there was a single nick in the paint, but it wasn't going to stay that way for long if he was going to drive like THAT.

"Hey, are you okay over there?" a soft, but strong male voice asked.

The calm and smooth tone of his voice took me aback. "

I… YOU DUMBASS! What the hell do you think you're doing? You scared the frickin' crap out of me!" I stuttered out, furious, completely ignorant of how the rain was soaking.

The boy let out a burst of musical laughter, as if I had just told one heck of joke.

"You're okay. Sorry about that one. I didn't really expect that," he brushed it off like he'd just bumped into me in a store.

And to think that I was going to ask this guy for a ride. He didn't look like much of a mentally disturbed, malicious, child-molesting rapist on the bright side. He looked about eighteen, wearing nothing but khaki shorts and a t-shirt despite the rain. He wasn't bad looking. Okay, so, he was GOOD looking. Fine, he looked like a FRICKIN' WORK OF ART. onestly, the gut could probably give Michelangelo's David a run for his money. Too bad my heart had been completely ripped to shreds recently, or else I might have cared enough to appreciate it.

**NOTE: Please review. I'll put up Chapter 3 when I finish.**


End file.
